


The royal hearts

by pervert_thoughts



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto isn't the perfect Prince Charming, actually quite the opposite.





	The royal hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seidraikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IMOTO-CHAN! (Yes, this is a gift fic for seidraikiri!) Love you so so much younger sister (pokes forehead in Itachi's style). Once again, I wish you all the best and I hope all your dreams come true! Sorry, I'm late but I got lost on the path of life. Enjoy!

"My prince, your father is calling for you.", he heard his guard say and he sighed internally. What may it be this time? Does he already know what he has done? Not bothering to answer, he directed his footsteps through the tall, long corridors of their castle.

Nearing his father's quarters he heard him talking with his advisors. Without a single knock on the door, he let himself in. "Father, you expected me.", Naruto said to his father, not sparing even a glance at the rest of the men in the office who were looking at him expectantly.

"Indeed.", The blonde king smiled lightly looking at his offspring. "You will be married to a young princess of Konohagakure who awaits you in her castle. Isn't it marvelous, my son? You will take your leave tomorrow, please, do get some rest before this long journey."

The blonde boy at the mere age of twelve stiffened. He didn't want to marry anybody, not now or ever, for that matter. Marriages were political in his eyes, only to keep up one's country's alliances and relations. Even if he didn't have any opportunity to taste what the people called love, or maybe especially because of this reason, the king's decision overwhelmed him although he didn't show it. And what did he think, to marry him off to some unknown princess without his, the husband's, consent!

"Understood.", Was the only word he uttered before excusing himself and disappearing behind the big mahogany doors. "Stupid father, stupid monarchy and stupid alliances...", The boy cursed to himself kicking pebbles on the paths in their garden. He wasn't the perfect Prince Charming, actually quite the opposite. His antics were well known across the country, and he was truly astonished that someone had accepted his father's offer. "Bet she is ugly, or stupid, probably both.", He mumbled under his breath while a poodle with blue stains on his fur crossed his road. At least, he left a few reminders of him as befits for a prankster he was, and he wasn't going to change in a bit.

After a very long and boring travel, Naruto arrived at the castle. It was a lot bigger than his father's. In front of it was a big beautiful garden with fountains on each side, little alleys spread between the neatly cut bushes and a few benches here and there. The butler led him to the main entrance, after greeting him formally, and opened the door.

There stood another boy, with a silver, spiky, gravity-defying hairstyle. He was a bit taller, and probably a bit older than himself judging by what he saw of him. He has lazy grey eyes and was wearing dark robes with some silver ornaments. Half of his face was covered by a black mask and it seemed rather unsettling for the blond boy.

"Hello." Naruto greeted the other one, smiling happily and extending his hand. Other boy graced him only with a short nod, his eyes quickly returning to the doors in front of them. His behavior was rude, but Naruto couldn't help but just feel a little connection with the teenager. His new companion looked distraught and in Naruto's opinion, it didn't suit him at all. The young prince directed his gaze to the aforementioned doors as they opened.

Two black haired girls about their age entered, followed by their father. "Welcome to our house! Let me introduce, I am Hyuga Hiashi, the lord, and owner of these lands. Those are my lovely daughters Hinata and Hanabi. I assume you are Hatake Kakashi, the heir of the Hatake's clan.", The older man said turning his head to the older boy who bowed slightly.

"It is an honor to meet you sir. I am more than grateful to marry one of your magnificent daughters." The Hatake answered in a calm but confident voice, his expression not changing in a bit. Why didn't he respond to him? The elder smiled warmly.

"Then you must be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." He turned his pale eyes towards the boy.

"The one and only, my lord." Naruto's head bowed shortly and a small fox-esque smile graced his lips. Kakashi's eyebrow arched at his companion's strange behavior.

"Very well. Now, please follow me." Said the head of Hyuga's clan, and disappeared behind the same doors as the rest followed him.

The following days were really boring, at least for Naruto. The young prince did pretty much nothing, waiting for a great engagement prom. It turned out that both of the boys would marry the princesses at the same time. He tried to get closer to his future brother-in-law, but the other boy seemed really withdrawn, shooting him down more than once. He was always reading books in the shadows of trees or having a spar with one of the guards as unusual it was. The blond boy considered the other had depressions, and all he wanted was to brighten up his new friend. He didn't understand why he cared for him so much, but every time grey eyes met cerulean ones his heart skipped a beat, and a knot was forming in his stomach.

In the night before the ball, Naruto made up his mind. It was now or never. The whole castle was silent, everyone was asleep. He sneaked out of his chambers, avoiding the guards and headed to the doors of Kakashi's quarters, then knocked lightly. The doors cracked open, revealing the masked face and silver locks.

"Naruto? What are you doing in here to this hour?", Asked the concerned boy.

"Don't ask, just follow me." whispered Naruto. The other boy was slightly suspicious, but his curiosity was piqued. He followed the younger boy to the stables in which the horses were slumbering peacefully.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Naruto asked, waking two horses in the process.

"Of course I do." the silverette scoffed, still not understanding his intentions. But when Naruto got out the saddles, it became crystal clear to him.

"Good. We gonna have a little ride then.", The blond boy smiled brightly.

"But we can't, It's the middle of the night, it's dangerous." The Hatake wanted to go back to his dormitory, but the next few words stopped him in his tracks.

"Of course, go back to your bed, coward." the older boy turned around to face again his companion.

"I'm not a coward, just-", he didn't manage to finish his sentence, because the other one cut him.

"Mhm, yeah, of course, you're not. _Chicken_." he teased with a smirk.

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kakashi erupted, mad.

"Puk Puk Pukaaak" Naruto imitated the chicken cheekly.

"Get out of my way, I will show you who is the coward in here." Kakashi mounted on the horse and drove away, not single glance directed at the other. The blond prince laughed silently and followed the older one.

They were riding through the beautiful landscapes, moon, and stars guiding their way. Naruto loved the feeling of the cool breeze caressing his cheeks. He dared to look at his friend and saw the most wonderful sight ever. The silver locks were flowing because of their speed, and Kakashi's eyes were wide open and seemed happy? He turned his head and gave Naruto a warm look, small gentle smile gracing his masked lips. The blond boy was watching him in awe but little did he know, the older prince felt free for the first time in his life and was deeply grateful for meeting this odd boy. The young prince had a new goal in his life - to make Kakashi smile more often.

They both arrived on the ball at the same time and sat next to each other. Only after a few minutes one of the guests spat out his tea back to the cup with a painful expression on his face. Kakashi not understanding what happened turned his face to the prince next to him, which had this sly smile on his face. Kakashi's eyes lighted up and smirk found his way to his masked lips.

When the dinner arrived Naruto pulled his leg from under the table and tripped up one of the servants. Warm soup went flying and spilled on the head of one of the guests. The Hatake's heir couldn't compose himself because of the hilarious astonished faces of the rest of the assembles, and the noodles slipping down pink haired girl's face, his arms shook in the silent laughter.

The last but not least, the lord's dogs dressed in ladie's lingerie with their fur died on pink ran into the chamber. Just then one of the dogs decided to piss on the Uchiha's heir. The guests were grossed out and appalled, but two young princes couldn't contain their laughter, tears were founding their way to Kakashi's eyes. Naruto was proud of himself and felt a little warm inside listening to the beautiful sound of the other's laugh.

The rest of the night went smoothly, as the head of Hyuga's had planned. There were dances and all the guests had a great time. Naruto walked out on one of the smallest terraces to get some fresh air, and he spotted his companion right there.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" the blond prince asked standing next to him, completely sure he wouldn't get any reaction anyway.

"Yes it is." the older one answered, and Naruto was quite surprised the other one wanted to keep up the conversation.

Before he could say anything else their eyes met, Kakashi pulled down his mask swiftly and praised a small gentle but sweet kiss on the plump lips. A little whispered thank you reached his ears before the silverette pulled his mask back up.

"Am, wha- , I mean" the younger prince stuttered, but this time it was him who hadn't chance to finish his sentence.

"Aaa, I thought it would be a good idea to show you how I feel. _Chicken_." not waiting for an answer Kakashi vanished in the crowd, leaving dumbfounded prince behind for the second time.


End file.
